


Entre pisos

by ZirtaEvans



Series: Bird Flash Week 2019 Español [1]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Birdflash Week 2019, Day 1, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZirtaEvans/pseuds/ZirtaEvans
Summary: La misión no ha salido como esperaban, en mas de un sentido.  Dick y Wally tendran que enfrentarse a un reto del que estan poco preparados.





	Entre pisos

No pudieron llegar a tiempo, les habían asignado localizar y llevar a un lugar seguro a una agente infiltrada en los peores círculos del trafico de personas. Pero cuando pudieron encontrarla en un piso franco, la mujer ya estaba muerta.

–Maldición.–murmuro Dick agachándose para examinar el cadáver.–Al menos parece ser que fue una muerte rápida.

Según los informes esa organización tenían la mala fama de torturar a sus victimas antes del golpe final. Pero ese no era el caso con la pobre mujer que estaba tendida en el suelo con la mirada perdida y ningún tipo de herida que podría ser la causa de la muerte a primera vista.

–Sabían que vendríamos o que ella se pondría en contacto con alguien.–supuso Wally colocándose a su lado tras examinar la estancia.–No querían distraerse demasiado para que les diera tiempo a llevárselo todo.

Esa pobre mujer había sacrificado los últimos tres años de su vida para nada. Y lo peor es que llevaba mas de un año fuera de los radares huyendo de algo, pero aquello no tenia sentido ya que podría haber contactado con sus superiores para que la sacaran…

Un ruido.

–¿Has oído eso?–Wally negó con la cabeza y ambos esperaron a que se volviera a repetir.

Cuando volvió a oírse ambos héroes abrieron los ojos de sorpresa y preocupación.

Un gorjeo.

Un bebe.

–¡Viene de arriba!–exclamo Dick, la criatura debería estar oculta en el hueco entre techo y el suelo del piso superior.

Como no había tiempo de conseguirse una escalera y era mejor no mover los muebles de la escena del crimen Dick se subió a los hombros del pelirrojo y empezó a golpear el techo buscando una tabla suelta, cosa que no le llevo mucho tiempo. Y aunque aquel espacio estuviera sorprendentemente limpio el moreno se apresuro a sacar al bebe y bajarse.

–Parece estar bien.–murmuro un poco aliviado intentando que la criatura no se asustara ante lo desconocido y la mascara.–Kid, sujétalo. Había una bolsa dentro, iré a por ella.

–Hola, chiquitin.–murmuro tomándolo, el bebe parecía embobado con los colores llamativos de su traje y cabello.

Dick pego un salto y se sujeto a una de las tablas del borde para luego meterse dentro del agujero para poder sacar la bolsa de pañales de la que vertió su contenido en cuanto pudo para buscar alguna pista para la identidad de la criatura a pesar de que tenían una idea. Pero aparte de recambios de pañales, un biberón vació, una lata de leche en polvo y demás trastos obvios, pero ni rastro de tarjeta de medico ni nada parecido para poder identificarle.

–No hay nada.–murmuro Dick volviendo a meterlo todo.–Sera mejor que volvamos al hotel e informemos de lo que ha pasado.

–¿Tendremos que llevarle con el equipo?–dijo Wally mientras mecía al pequeño.

–Quizas venga alguien, un bebe tan pequeño no podría pasar por el tubo Z.–tomo una cosa que había dejado fuera de la bolsa.–Y ahora… ¿Como va esto?

–Espera, cambio.–Wally le paso a la criatura.–Cuidado con la cabeza.

–Cuesta creer que se te de tan bien.–Dick lo tomo con cuidado.

–Ya sabes que ayudo a mis tíos con los gemelos. Vale este portabebes va ajustado según quien lo lleve, tendré que soltarlo.–empezó a maniobrar las tiras para luego colocárselo y ajustarlo a su propio tórax.–Bien dámelo.

–¿Crees que es buena idea que lo lleves tu?

–Es mas seguro que corra con el a que tu cargues con el mientras vas en la moto.–expuso el pelirrojo.–No tenemos un coche con una sillita de viaje.

–Puedo conseguir uno.

–Pero en mientras…..–Wally tomo al bebe y lo coloco en el portabebes y en lo que Dick parpadeo ya se había oído.

Bueno tenía sentido que se llevara al bebe lo mas pronto posible, volvió a mirar al cadáver que había a pocos metros y con un suspiro empezó su trabajo mientras se ponía en contacto con Oráculo para informarla de lo que habían descubierto.

  


–Bueno, hora de saber que tienes en el pañal.–murmuro Wally ya cambiado con el bebe tumbado en la cama, busco lo necesario para cambiar el pañal en la bolsa mientras deseaba que solo se tratase del numero uno.

Era un poco torpe porque nunca le había tenido que cambiar los pañales de sus primos pero había visto a Barry e Iris hacerlo incontable veces. Algo tenía que contar; al menos sabia para que era cada cosa, seguro que Dick no tendría ni idea.

–¿Pero que…?

Vale, aquello no era normal en un pañal. Tendría que avisar a Dick, tomo su comunicador para avisarle.

–¿Que ocurre?–pregunto la voz del moreno al otro lado.

–Tengo dos noticias, la primera que tenemos un chico, la segunda es este pequeño tenia algo que nos va a servir.

–¿Que quieres decir?

–Ocultaron un USB en el pañal, espera, quieto.– le oyó hablar con el bebe para calmarlo.–Tranquilo, calma. Hay que revisarlo, podría tener información útil ya sea del caso o este briboncete y ya que estas necesitamos mas pañales, algo mas que leche y algo para hervir el agua.

–¿En serio?

–En la bolsa solo había cuatro pañales Rob, y este niño es demasiado grande para tomar solo leche, debería estar ya con las papillas, y hay que calentar la leche y desinfectar los biberones.

–Lo acabas de mirar en google, ¿verdad?–Dick giro para dirigirse al super.

–Bueno si, pero era necesario con mis conocimientos limitados.–coloco al pequeño mejor en sus brazos.–Tu mismo dijiste que tendremos que ocuparnos de este bebe hasta que alguien pueda recogerlo.

Y esas palabras fueron como una condena, primero lograron mas o menos examinar lo que había en el usb mientras preparaban el biberón no sin quemarse un par de veces en el proceso y no solo encontraron la información necesaria para la misión si no que descubrieron cosas sobre el bebe. Como que se llamaba Adam y desgraciadamente su padre era uno de los altos mandos. Si existía alguna posibilidad de que supieran de el su vida estaba en peligro.

–Tendremos que intentar averiguar lo que podamos y en mientras.–Wally le tendió Adam a Dick.–Lo siento pero te toca a ti cambiárselo.

El hedor era bastante obvio Dick miro al bebe con pánico y luego a Wally.

–No espera, no tengo ni idea.–se lo devolvió.

–Yo ya le cambie antes.–vuelta a Dick.

–No voy a aprender a cambiar pañales con semejante bomba fétida, Wallace.–Dick frunció el ceño.–Ademas yo prepare el biberón y lo pague todo.

–Cuidar a un bebe no es solo ocuparse de los gastos.–Wally esta vez se quedo con el pequeño.

–Bueno me enseñas y ya me ocupare.–Dick lo siguió hasta la cama donde tenían las cosas.

–Mira voy a limpiarle el culete a este enano ensucia pañales y tu lo vas a bañar.–concluyo el pelirrojo haciéndole muecas a Adam y con una voz ñoña.–¿Te acordaste de traer cosas para el baño verdad?

–Si hasta le pregunte a una empleada, la cual me respondió con diez mil mas.–con voz cansada Dick tomo una de las bolsas de la compra y saco una esponja natural, un champú suave un gel neutro y un cepillo.–Iré a calentar el agua.

–No demasiado, emm.–le recordó mientras se peleaba con las piernas inquietas.–Eh, eh. Adam, estate quieto o nunca estarás limpio.

Dick cargándolo todo se dirigió al baño, el lavamanos era lo suficientemente grande para poder lavar en el al bebe, coloco en la encimera todo lo necesario y abrió el grifo del agua caliente y fue alternándolo con la fría para que tuviera la temperatura ideal.

–¿Ya esta?–Wally entro con el bebe envuelto en una toalla.

–Si venga dámelo.–saco al bebe de su burrito y con cuidado lo metió en el agua.

No le gusto.

Tras diez minutos en que ambos jóvenes lavaron con mucho esfuerzo al pequeño que no paraba de llorar y retorcerse pudieron sacarlo totalmente limpio. Volvieron al dormitorio para secarlo y vestirle.

–Bien sujétalo, no para con las piernas. Así podre secarse las bien..–Wally volvió a tendérselo cara a cara a Dick, que hacia muecas para distraerle.

–¿Ves que no ha sido para tanto?–le dijo Dick al bebe que lo miraba fijamente.–No era necesario hacer semejante jaleo por un poco de agua.

El niño soltó una risotada que sonaba como campanillas que le levanto un poco el humor; pero obviamente aquello solo fue un signo de una travesura que le siguió.

–¡Maldita sea!–Dick dio un paso atrás estirando sus brazos todo lo posible.–¡Se me ha meado encima!

–¿En serio?–Wally no pudo contener la risa mientras tomaba a Adam.–Bueno el pobre no se podía aguantar.

–Eso dices tu, que no se ha meado en tu camisa favorita.–murmuro mientras se la quitaba.–Alfred me va a matar, me la regalo por mi cumpleaños.

–A lo mejor no le gusta la gente rica.–bromeo el pelirrojo mientras le ponía el pañal y lo vestía.–Quizás por eso se pone como se pone contigo

–Ja, ja. Muy gracioso.–Dick lanzo la camisa hecha una bola a un rincón.–Wally, ¿donde vamos a acostarlo? No tenemos cuna ni nada.

–Puede dormir en medio.–comento Wally, dejando al pequeño bocarriba en la cama.–Estoy seguro de que se puede.

–Déjame mirarlo a mi.–Dick tomo su teléfono.

No tardo en encontrar varios artículos y recomendaciones sobre como hacerlo. No tenían que preocuparse sobre el tema de que los lactantes no podían dormir cerca de adultos que fumasen o bebieran. En todo caso solo tenían que asegurarse de la postura del bebe. Le leyó algunas partes a Wally en voz alta mientras este intentaba hacer que Adam se durmiera.

–Queramos o no estamos en desventajas.–murmuro Dick mientras seguía leyendo.–Pone que es mas fácil conseguir que se duerman si es en su cuna de viaje con sus mantas y juguetes, que el olor y la familiaridad les ayuda.

–¿No había una mantita y un peluche en la bolsa?–murmuro el pelirrojo.

–Si lo había.–saco las cosas de la bolsa y se las acerco al pelirrojo.

Adam acabo envuelto en forma de burrito con una manta blanca con un estampado de estrellas grises y el peluche de una jirafa para hacerle compañía. Les costo casi todo su repertorio musical poder dormirlo; apenas llevaban unas horas cuidando aquel pequeño y ya estaban agotados física y mentalmente así que no tardaron en unirse cada uno a un lado del bebe.

–Oye si todo va bien, podríamos quedarnos con el.–murmuro Dick.

–Si quieres que forme una familia contigo Grayson primero pídeme matrimonio.–respondió Wally mas dormido que despierto.


End file.
